Happy Holidays, Birdie
by Ktkat9
Summary: Formerly Merry Christmas, Birdie. Gilbert and Mattie are just a normal couple. They have ups and downs. They have fun and they love celebrating together! (Or, a series of one-shots for each holiday of the year). Hang on tight and have fun! Latest update: Valentines Day.
1. Christmas

Gilbert strolled aimlessly through the house. It was Christmas Eve, but even that didn't put the usual smile on his face. He and Ludwig had decided to spend the holiday with their respective significant others instead of each other this year. The blonde German was currently in Italy, at a major family gathering of the Vargas's, while Gilbert was . . . alone. Matthew's job had taken him out of the country, but he had planned to be back in time to celebrate. Planned. A sudden snowstorm had grounded his plane, leaving him to call Gilbert from the airport near tears.

 _"So, you're not going to be back in time? Are you sure?" Gilbert tried his best not to sound bitter. Was he disappointed? Yeah. Did he blame Mattie? Hell no. He knew the Canadian had no control over the weather._

 _"Yes, Gilbert. I'm sure. I'm going to be staying here just incase there are any cancellations once they reopen the runway. I, um, I don't know if I will get there in time, but . . ." he trailed off._

 _"But what, Mattie? You know I'm not going to open Santa's presents without you." The albino tried to get his boyfriend to smile a little, even though he knew he wouldn't be able to see it._

 _"Its just, I got something for you. I, um, ordered it for you before I left, so it'll be arriving soon. I don't know when exactly, but I was kinda hoping to be there first."_

 _"Ordered me something? Like what?" Gilbert glanced at the tree, already with gifts under it. Not as many as some Christmases he'd had, but then again, it was just the two of them. And what more could he want when he had Mattie? Other than Mattie actually being-, no. Bad thought. Mattie was trying his hardest to get home as it was._

 _"I can't tell you. Oh! I have to go!"_

 _"Wait, Mattie!"_

 _"Bye, Gil. I love you!"_

 _"I love you, too." He heard a click, and then deafening silence. "Hurry home." He whispered._

Now, several hours later, he was occupying his time with a walk around the house. One of many. The tree was unlit, the porch lights were turned off, and almost none of the lights inside were on. What was the point when the light of his life was unable to be there? The house didn't deserve to be so bright and festive when Gilbert was so miserable.

Sighing softly, he ran a hand through his hair. What was he doing? He was taking out his frustration on his house. He was feeling sorry for himself when his boyfriend was the one spending Christmas Eve in a crowded airport, miles from home. What right did he have to be so depressed?

Wanting something else to do, other than just sit and wait, he wandered back into their bedroom. One side of the bed was still neat and tidy, while the other had the covers crumpled and thrown back. Lowering himself gently onto the neat and tidy side, he stroked the blanked softly, pretending it was his absent boyfriend underneath, and not just a cold mattress.

Flopping down, he pressed his face into the pillow. It didn't count as self-pity if the outside world couldn't see it. This was going to be their first Christmas together. Together with just them. He shifted slightly and jumped when something fell on him. Two dark eyes stared up at him.

"Kuma." He picked the stuffed bear up by a paw and held him at face level. "What am I going to do?" When he didn't get an answer, he dropped the furry creature and buried his face in it. It smelled like Mattie. Of course it did. He slept with the thing every night, and had ever since Gilbert had gotten it for him on their six-month anniversary. The only reason he hadn't taken it on his business trip was because he had gotten a bad feeling as soon as he'd placed it in his travel case. "He didn't want to risk losing you, you know. You should feel grateful." He muttered.

Just then, there was a knock on the front door. Gilbert sat up in alarm and looked at the clock. It was nearly seven at night. Mattie couldn't have gotten home this fast, so who was outside? The person pounded on the door again. Standing up, Gilbert sat Kuma on the bed and reached under it for a baseball bat. He had heard that people who rob houses often knock first to see it anyone was home. He had left his car inside the garage, and (he belatedly realized) the house was dark enough to lead someone to think it was empty. After all, whose house would be this dark on Christmas Eve?

Hurrying downstairs, he swung the door wide and made sure the bat was visible . . . to the deliveryman. The uniform he wore looked to have a strange logo on the front, but he couldn't really make it out in the dark.

"Are you Gilbert Beilschmidt?"

"Um, yes?" Gilbert awkwardly placed the bat behind the door. Right. Mattie had gotten his present to be delivered.

"Sign here, please." He held out a clipboard, letting the albino write his name. "Matthew Williams came by our facility and picked this one out. He said that he felt guilty about always having to leave you alone while he was gone on business. I hope you like him." And with that, he handed over a large, and surprisingly light, box. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Gilbert returned. Once inside, he set it down on the table and examined it. The box was shaped funny, and appeared to be, on closer inspection, a cage. It had a cloth covering it, so he gently lifted a corner. What on earth had Mattie bought him? "Hello?" He glanced under the flap, but could still not see anything. Well, besides papers, that is. He lifted the corner higher, and most defiantly did not let out a terrified squeak when he came face-to-face two tiny, beady eyes.

Yyyyy

Matthew groaned again trying to keep his eyes open long enough to make it up to his front door. Through some miracle, he had managed to make it home a little past noon on Christmas day. He was happy to be home, and was not going to go anywhere for a while, but had also not had any sleep in who knew how long. He was not about to go calculating time differences. He rummaged around in his pockets for his keys, and attempted to get them in the lock. It took a few attempts to find the right one, and as soon as he did, he ended up dropping the whole set in the snow. Right as he was flipping through them to try again, the door swung open.

"Mattie? You're home!" Gilbert threw his arms around the worn out Canadian. When he noticed that the other just slumped into his arms, instead of hugging back, he adjusted his grip and lifted him up. Nudging the travel case inside, he shut the door and headed upstairs to their bedroom. "You seem tired." He muttered softly. Mattie just sighed and nuzzled his head into Gilbert's chest. He usually would have attempted to get down, but right now, there was no other place he would have rather been. Gilbert's arms were always his safe place, no matter what was going on in his life.

As soon as they were in the bedroom, Matthew noticed something was off. Something had change-, oh.

"You got your present." He murmured. "Do you like it?"

"Like him? Of course I do! He's my new little buddy already!" Still holding his boyfriend in both arms, Gilbert walked over to the corner where he had set up the birdcage. Mattie chuckled a little when he saw the sign hanging on the wall above it.

"You named him Gilbird? Really?"

"Of course! Why not?" Mattie didn't respond, and Gilbert looked down to see if he'd fallen asleep. He hadn't. "Mattie? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. I promised that I would be home in time to celebrate with you."

"Mattie, stop. You couldn't have predicted the weather. And I can tell you got no sleep last night. Speaking of which, lets get you in bed." He sat him down on the edge of the mattress and began removing his snow boots.

"Gilbert, what about Christmas? The day is already half over-,"

"Mattie, you're going to sleep. You're not to worry about trivial things such as a square on the calendar. And besides," he leaned in and kissed his forehead, "it's going to be December 25 somewhere when you wake up." He pulled the blankets up to Matthew's chin, but before he could stand and leave him to sleep, two pale hands latched onto his sweater.

"Stay? I don't want to go to sleep without you again."

"Of course, Mattie."

In the corner, in his brand new cage, a tiny, yellow bird watched his two new family members sleep. Noticed only by him was the fact that, through miracle or other, their family had all managed to make it home in time for Christmas. He whistled softly as he saw the big, nice man shift slightly to place a white bear in the arms of the smaller, new man. Yes. He was going to like it here. He could tell.

Yyyyy

Happy (belated) Holidays! This is my first attempt at writing yaoi so please (read: pleasepleasepleaseplease) tell me how I did! :3


	2. New Years

This was spur of the moment but I though this fic needed more. That, and I noticed that more people followed it than favorite it, so I decided 'why not?' and am doing this now. No idea how long it's going to be, but I hope you'll all enjoy this! (I literally have no idea what I'm doing. Help.)

Yyyyy

"Mattie! Close the door!" Gilbert yelled from his spot on the back of the couch. This certainly wasn't what the blonde had expected to come home to. Quickly, he turned so the groceries wouldn't get shut in the door, and closed it.

"Gil? What's going on?" He asked, bewildered.

"I was cleaning Gilbird's cage and he flew out! Help me catch him!" The tall man dove off his perch after a tiny, yellow blur that was now making his way over to the newcomer. "Get him, Mattie!"

Matthew dropped his bags and held out his hand, inviting the small creature to land. As per usual, though, Gilbird dodged his hand at the last moment to land on his head. He stood there long enough to chirp and then flew off again. "Dang! Almost had him-,"

 _Bang_ _!_

Mattie jumped and stumbled, diving ungracefully to the ground. Gilbert instantly ran over, fearing he had been shot. "Mattie! Are you all right?" He knelt down and checked the blonde for injuries.

"I'm fine, Gilbert." He shakily sat up after regaining his breath. "I think I just stepped on one of the bags."

The albino checked his shoe, which had some scorch marks on the bottom, and then the grocery bag. There was a small, flattened, box labeled Pop-Its on the ground next to it. "Were these going to be for tonight?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, though. I got others" Matthew stood and gathered the dropped bags. "I should put these away before anything else gets stepped on." Gilbert picked up one before the other could.

"I'll give you a hand." Together they made their way into the kitchen and put the food for that night away. The entire time, though, Gilbert kept glancing nervously in Mattie's direction. Something about him just seemed . . . off. He was too quiet. "Mattie? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Gil."

"Matt-,"

"It's nothing."

Gilbert frowned, watching him go to walk off. The Canadian never cut him off unless they were having a fight. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, not wanting this to escalate, but also knowing that it would only get worse if it was let go. Something was wrong, and he didn't know what. Was it something he did? Or someone he ran into when he was out? Had this been coming on for a while and he just hadn't noticed?

" _Chirp!_ " Gilbird fluttered down to land next to him. Contentedly, he ruffled his feathers and made happy little noises. Looking over at his pet, Gilbert smiled slightly as he saw the little, yellow bird had perched right on top of Kumajiro. Quickly, he snapped a picture with his phone, and then grabbed the bear. Ignoring Gilbird's disgruntled squawk at having his new toy taken from him, he ran up to Mattie's retreating back, heading for their bedroom. In one swift movement, he wrapped his arms around him, pressing the white bear into the blonde's chest.

"Please, Mattie. I know something's wrong. What is it?" He shifted when he felt Mattie's arms reach up to grasp Kumajiro. "If it's something I did, tell me. I need to know."

Mattie was silent for a moment, but then began shaking. Gilbert froze in shock, realizing that he was sobbing. The blonde ducked his head and buried it into his bear's soft fur. "I-It's not you." He managed to get out before spinning and pressing himself into Gilbert's chest. "You didn't do anything."

"Mattie, shh, shh. Its alright." Not exactly sure just what had happened, Gilbert rubbed his back and guided him so sit down on their bed. He held him tight and placed his head on the smaller male's, comforting him until he had calmed down enough to talk. "What's going on?"

"I just-," he dropped his head and sighed. "It's stupid."

"Not if it got you so worked up."

Matthew hugged Kumajiro tighter and seemed to curl up on himself. "I just . . . I feel like I'm living in a fairytale. Everything is perfect. We have our own house, you're amazing, my career is taking off-," he leaned his head against his boyfriend's shoulder. "I'm just scared that I'm going to wake up one day and find out that this is all just a dream."

Gilbert was silent. He honestly hadn't been expecting that. How did he fix this? This wasn't some stalker he could beat up, or a mess he could clean up. No. This was Mattie scared of the future. Something he knew he couldn't protect him from. What did he do?

"Sorry, Gilbert. I didn't mean to- _Ack!_ " Matthew jerked and fell backwards holding his side. "What the heck was that for?"

"I didn't know how else to convince you that this is reality. Tickling you seemed the most logical option." Gilbert grinned, happy to see Mattie smile.

"Thank you, but I-,"

"No. Whatever you're going to say, let me finish. You don't have to tell yourself that this isn't a dream. There are going to be moments where this life acts more like a nightmare. There are going to be wonderfully awesome, and completely horrible moments, but that's life. This is our reality, fairytale, whatever you want to call it; it's ours to face together." He ducked his head and placed their foreheads together. "And if you ever need a white knight to come to your rescue, you know where to find me."

Mattie stared up at him, surprised. He wasn't used to Gilbert being a sappy romantic, but he sure was good at it. Smiling happily, he found himself wrapping his arms around the other's neck, pulling him closer, and joining their lips together- _BOOM!_

Instantly, Gilbert wrapped his arm around Matthew's head and landed on top of him, instinctively protecting him from whatever had exploded.

" _Squawk!"_ Gilbird darted up the stairs and burrowed himself between Kumajiro and Gilbert's shirt.

"Gilbert?" Mattie grinned at him as the two sat up, "Happy New Year."  
Yyyyy

Waaaaait a minute. Did you all see that there? That kiss scene was the first I have ever written! XD Let me know how I did!


	3. Valentines Day

Matthew yawned loudly, feeling Gilbird shift and move around on his head. He was out walking, and had decided on a whim to take his boyfriend's little buddy along. He had gone on walks with him before, and wasn't that worried about his flying off. His _real_ concern at the moment was the face that his plans were as good as ruined. He had gone on an early 'walk' to cover up for the fact that he was leaving to get Gilbert a Valentines Day gift. They lived not too far from some small flower shop, so he had decided to buy his Prussian a bunch of flowers. Maybe they would even have some maple leaves to decorate them with? He'd seen them there before.

But, no. The store had a line stretching around the corner. There was no way he'd be able to wait that long. And even if he did, all that would be left would be wilted, and there was no way he was getting leftovers for his boyfriend.

"Cheep." The little, yellow bird pranced around on top of his blonde hair, happy as could be. In retrospect, his idea really hadn't been well thought out. He had no clue what he was going to do now. Gilbert deserved something _special._ But expensive restaurants had always made the pair a bit uncomfortable, while long walks on the beach were buried about six inches under the most recent snowfall. Sighing dejectedly, he turned and began to make his way back home, deciding he'd have to fall back on his plan B; cook Gilbert his favorite meals for the day.

"Looks like I'd better go get the car, Gilbird. I've got a few errands to run, so you're staying home, alright?"

" _Cheee!"_ The bird whistled happily, doing a spin. He loved the outdoors, and his humans talking to him.

About ten minutes later, Mattie stomped the snow off his boots and entered the house. He removed his coat and boots, setting Gilbird on a nearby perch, and walked into the kitchen to start breakfast. He got out a pan, and then paused when he saw a rather large box on the dining room table. Curious, he walked over and examined the card attached to it.

 _Mattie, I saw decided to add on to our family. He needed a home, and we have one to give. I hope you like him as much as I do. Happy Valentines Day, Birdie. Ps. His name is Kumajiro. I didn't choose it._

He was about halfway through re-reading the card when the box shifted. Mattie jumped and he heard Gilbird titter. Cautiously, he reached for the top of the box and lifted it off. Inside, to his surprise, was a pure white cat.

"Maoo." He placed both front paws on the edge of the box and began trying to sniff this new arrival. Mattie reached out a bit, letting the creature examine him. He chuckled a bit, as the sound the cat had first made sounded a bit like he'd been asking 'Who?'

"Hello. My name is Matthew. It's nice to meet you, Kumajiro."

"Maooo." The cat bumped his head against Mattie's hand, obviously asking for pets.

"I see you two met." Gilbert snuck his arms around the distracted blonde's waist. "Do you like our newest member of the family?"

Matthew was surprised to hear the tiniest bit of uncertainty in the other's voice. He wanted to know that he had done the right thing, taking in another mouth to feed without consulting his boyfriend first. In response, Mattie picked up his kitty, turned around, and held him up to Gilbert's face. "That is the look of someone who is going to be very happy here. He shall play with toy mice, nap in as many sunbeams as he wants, wear the best clothes your co-workers are sure to make, and dine today on perfect German wurst."

Gilbert examined the tiny face for a moment before turning around and reaching for his phone. "I need to call Elizaveta and Roderich. They're going to be so excited-,"

"That you interrupted their Valentines Day?" Mattie cut in cheekily.

" . . . I can always let them know tomorrow. Wait, did you say perfect German wurst?"

Yyyyy

Valentines Day chapter! I actually wrote this down last night (I had been planning out the details for a while, though) because I forgot that today was Valentines -.-;

Hope you enjoyed! Review! Also, if you have any requests for upcoming holidays, let me know! I cant promise anything, but I will do my best! :3


End file.
